Vengeance
by Chizuru Mikazuki
Summary: Naruto décide de son venger de son amant en le faisant vivre ce qu'il vit à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble. Hors univers. Personnage occ.


Titre : Vengeance

Auteur : Moi

Couple : NaruSasu

Disclamer : Ils appartiennent à Kishimoto

Note : Voici la fic pour le Narusasu Day

Naruto : Enfin je vais avoir mon dû

Sasuke : De quoi il parle ?

Moi : Ben je lui ai fait une promesse à son anniversaire pour ne pas qu'il tue Mekashi. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Mekashi : Je sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou avoir peur du fait que tu as besoin de moi Chizu, _dit-elle inquiète_

Sasuke : Que lui as-tu promis ?

Moi : Tu verras dans l'histoire, _dis-je avec un sourire_

C'est parti pour l'histoire du Narusasu Day

Un homme d'environ 20 ans rentra dans un endroit spécial. L'homme en question devait faire dans les 1m80. Il avait un corps musclé mais pas trop, des cheveux d'un blond merveilleux, des yeux qui envoutait n'importe quel personne qu'elles croisaient. Enfin bref, la traditionnel description de notre cher Naruto Uzumaki.

Donc Naruto rentra dans un endroit spécial qui était un café de Maid. Une Maid petite et blonde l'accueilli.

-Mekashi, c'est toi, dit le blond surpris en voyant sa bonne amie avec une robe mauve pale.

-Malheureusement oui, dit-elle en soupirant (Mekashi : pourquoi j'ai encore une robe de maid Moi : C'est pour le bien de l'histoire Mekashi : Ouais c'est ça)

Naruto pouffa en se rendant compte de l'accoutrement de son amie.

-Arrête de rire Baka, dit-elle en boudant

-Et pourquoi Chizuru t'as fait porter cette tenue alors qu'elle sait que tu n'aimes pas porter le costume de maid ?, demanda l'Uzumaki

-Elle n'avait pas d'autre costume et elle avait besoin d'une personne pour remplacer Hinata, expliqua la blonde.

-Je comprends, dit-il. Bon je vais la voir

-Ok, je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer le chemin

-Non, a plus, dit-il en prenant la direction des vestiaires

Il alla vers le fond des vestiaires et monta l'escalier qui le menait à un bureau au-dessus. Il frappa à la porte où était écrit Chizuru Mikazuki et rentra.

-Chizu c'est moi, dit-il en rentrant

-Bonjour Naruto, dit la femme brune qui se trouvait sur derrière le bureau face à Naruto.

-Dis-moi, tu as la tenue de barman de Mekashi qu'elle porte toujours lorsqu'elle remplace avoue, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je peux rien te cacher mon cher, dit la femme en montrant la tenue. (Mekashi : POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DONNER Moi : je t'ai dis que c'est pour le bien de l'histoire Mekashi : JE VAIS TE TUER Itachi : Moi J'aime bien ton costume de maid Mekashi : TOI LA FERME Moi : Ok on retourne à l'histoire. Désolé du dérapage Mekashi : J'AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI)

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible, dit-il avec un sourire

-Bon que veux-tu ?, demanda Chizuru

-J'ai besoin d'une copie de ce que Yahiko avait commandé pour Itachi il y a deux mois, dit-il sérieusement

Un sourire malveillant pris place sur le visage de la Mikazuki. Elle se leva et fit signe à Naruto de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre salle proche. La patronne fit un code sur le clavier d'accès à droite de la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit elle rentra avec Naruto à sa suite.

-Tu as bien la commande de Yahiko d'il y a deux mois?, demanda la brune.

-Oui, dit le blond en regardant la pièce impressionnée par la technologie présente.

La brune marcha dans la pièce et ouvrit différents coffres pour en sortir différents éléments qu'elle plaça dans une boite. Quand elle eu finit, elle fit signe à Naruto de s'asseoir sur la chaise présent dans la pièce. Elle plaça la boite sur la table face au blond et sortie les éléments.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer comment utiliser des menottes n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-elle en sortant les menottes de la boite.

-Non, je sais comment m'en servir, répondit le blond.

-Bien, dit la patronne. Alors voici un somnifère, dit-elle en sortant une fiole transparente. Il n'y a qu'une dose à l'intérieur donc tu n'as qu'une chance pour l'avoir.

-D'accord

-Voici un aphrodisiaque très puissant, dit-elle en sortant une fiole dont le liquide était mauve. Un quart, représente 30 minutes d'excitation intense, la moitié 1heure et au complet, 3 heures. C'est à prendre avec modération d'accord. Ne viens pas faire comme ton cousin qui a toute mis dans le verre d'Itachi.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

-Itachi c'est venger. Je peux te dire que Yahiko a retenu la leçon. Encore aujourd'hui il me demande mon aphrodisiaque le moins fort pour ne pas avoir de problème que son Uchiwa.

- Je ferais attention promis, dit le blond.

-Bien, dit la brune en remettant tout les éléments dans la boite. Ça te fera 15 000 yens.

-Pourquoi c'est aussi cher, dit le blond surpris

-Je te fais remarquer que je te fais moitié prix. Yahiko a payé 30 000 yens pour cela

-C'est bon, dit-il en sortant l'argent.

-Merci, dit Chizuru en prenant l'argent.

-Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux faire subir cela à Sasuke, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce avec la boite. Naruto la suivait. Derrière eux, la porte se fermait automatiquement. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de la Mikazuki qui reprit place sur sa chaise en faisant signe à Naruto qu'il pouvait reprendre place.

-Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de mes produits. C'est bien la première fois que tu fais appel à mes services, dit-elle en plaçant la boite sur son bureau.

-Disons que depuis un certain temps, c'est toujours Sasuke qui domine et je voudrais y remédier, dit-il avec un sourire malveillant.

-Je croyais que vous étiez assez égal sur ce point, dit-elle surprise.

-D'habitude oui, mais maintenant il use d'un certain chantage pour que je le laisse dominé disons.

-D'accord, je veux bien te crois. Promet moi une chose cependant, dit-elle en voyant que le blond se levait.

-Oui?

-Fait en sorte que Sasuke ne puisse pas se lever pendant une semaine au moins juste pour que je puisse le narguer, répondit-elle en souriant.

-T'inquiète, je contais lui faire reprendre tout les coups qu'il m'a fait, dit l'Uzumaki en prenant la boite.

-Aller, je te laisse filer. Amuse-toi bien avec Monsieur Uchiwa, dit-elle en saluant son ami.

-Aller bye Chizu et merci, dit-il en fermant la porte du bureau.

Chizuru pris son portable et composa un numéro tout en sortant un dossier de son bureau.

-Allo…

-…

-Surveille l'appart de Naruto et Sasuke. Dans quelques jours il devrait y avoir de l'action. Je veux des photos…

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te donnerais le triple que je te donne t'habitude si tu fais cela pour moi…

-…

-Merci. À bientôt, dit-elle en raccrochant.

-Je sens que je vais faire beaucoup d'argent avec ses deux là, Surtout que ça fait un petit bout que mes clients n'on plus d'image d'eux, dit-elle en regardant les différentes photos qui avait été prise et qu'elle revendait pour le prix fort. Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quelques jours plus tard

Naruto venait te terminer tout les préparatifs pour la soirée. Il avait reçu une promotion à son travail et profitait de cette occasion pour mettre son plan à exécution.

-Tu vas me le payer mon cher amour, dit le blond avec un regard de feu.

Naruto monta dans sa chambre pour se changer afin d'être près lorsque Sasuke rentrerais. Il prit une douche et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir qui moulait comme il le fallait son derrière et d'une chemise bleu qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux.

Il finissait de se préparer lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir sur un beau brun à la peau de porcelaine. Sasuke Uchiwa, parce que c'est de lui qu'on parle. (Sasuke : Franchement tu pense que tes lecteurs ne savent pas que c'est moi. Moi : J'aurais peu dire que c'était Itachi ou Neji. Itachi : Elle marque un point. Bon on retourne à l'histoire).

Donc Sasuke rentra dans l'appart qu'il partageait avec son amant. Ce dernier descendit sorti de la chambre pour aller accueillir son brun.

-Bonsoir Sasuke, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'est quoi ce délire Naruto, dit-il en voyant les décorations et la table ou reposait un diner fabuleux.

-J'ai reçu ma promotion et je voulais fêter cela avec toi, répondit-il avec son grand sourire qui vous éblouit.

-Je vois, dit le brun avec un sourire pervers. Il est vrai que c'est quelque chose que nous devons fêter.

Sasuke pensait aux choses qu'il ferait subir à celui qui avait volé son cœur. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire machiavélique de son vis-à-vis qui le regardait se perdre dans ses fantasmes.

_Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt le contraire qui va se passer Sasuke_, pensa notre ami blond.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deux quartiers plus loin

Dans un bel appartement au dernier étage

Chizuru venait de sortir de la douche et se préparait à aller dormir quand elle reçu un appel.

-Allo…

-…

-Pour ce soir. D'accord j'arrive chez toi dans 30 minutes…

-….

-Tu as installé les caméras que je t'ai demandées ?

-…

-Bien. J'appel Yahiko et Itachi. Je pense qu'ils devraient arriver au moins 10 minutes après moi. À tantôt.

Chizuru finalement prépara un sac avec des vêtements pour le lendemain et passa un appel à Yahiko.

-Allô ?, répondit le blond à l'autre bout du fil

-Yahiko, c'est pour ce soir d'après mon informateur, déclara Chizuru

-Bien, on te rejoint chez lui dans 40 minutes environ, répondit le blond.

-D'accord. À plus, dit la Mikazuki en raccrochant.

Elle sorti de sa chambre et croisa Mekashi dans le salon qui regardait un anime.

-Tu sors Chizu ? demanda le blond sans se retourner.

-Oui. Je vais dormir chez lui, donc tu as l'appart pour toi ce soir, déclara la brune.

-D'accord, passe une bonne soirée, dit Mekashi en se concentrant sur son anime.

-À plus, dit Chizuru en prenant ces clés de voiture. Elle partie laissant son amie seule dans l'appart qu'elles partageaient.

_J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire trop de bêtise_, pensa la blonde en prenant une bouché de popcorn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Appartement du couple préféré

Naruto et Sasuke étaient en pleine conversation sur leur couple former du grand-frère du brun et du cousin du blond.

-Tu pense que c'est qui le seme dans le couple, demande Naruto en terminant sa coupe de vin

-C'est sûr que s'est mon frère. Ton cousin est plutôt faible sous son regard, répondit le brun avec un sourire

-Peut-être, mais je pense plus que ton frère est trop peureux pour essayer la position d'uke, dit Naruto en boudant.

-Je t'accord se point, dit le brun.

-Tu m'aide pour débarrasser la table, demanda le blond.

-D'accord, dit le brun en se levant.

Ensemble, les amants rangèrent la table et mirent la vaisselle dans le lavabo. Naruto demanda à Sasuke de l'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'il sortait deux verres. Sasuke fit se que Naruto lui demanda. Dans la cuisine, le blond sortie la fiole transparente de sa poche. Il prit deux coupes et versa le liquide dans l'une d'elles avant de mettre du vin dans les deux. Il alla rejoindre son amant dans le salon et remis la coupe qui contenait le somnifère à Sasuke.

-À ma promotion, dit-Naruto

-Oui, ta promotion, répéta Sasuke.

Naruto s'assurait du coin de l'œil que son amant ne laissait aucune goutte, mais il savait que Sasuke aimait beaucoup le vin, donc ce dernier ne laisserait pas une goutte.

Donc ils finirent leur coupe et Sasuke commença à se sentir mal.

-Naruto qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?,

-Tu comprendras bientôt mon cœur, dit le blond avec un sourire malveillant en regardant son amant lutter contre le sommeil. Bataille que l'Uchiwa perdit. L'Uzumaki réceptionna le plus jeune des Uchiwa dans ses bras.

-Il est temps de s'amuser, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il prit son amour dans ses bras comme une princesse et le mena dans leur chambre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Appartement à côté

Chizuru frappa à la porte. Un bel homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux châtain et un corps de rêve lui ouvrit la porte. Elle rentra et laissa son sac dans la chambre qu'elle occupait à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Elle rejoignit son informateur dans sa salle informatique.

-Tu t'es organisé pour retransmettre les images sur la télévision et enregistrer la scène ?, demanda Chizuru

-Tu doutes de moi ma belle Chizuru ? demanda l'homme

-Bien sûr que non mon beau, dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse. Après toutes ces années que nous avons collaboré ensemble, je pense que nous pouvons dire que nous nous faisons confiance.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit l'homme

-Bon je vais préparer les friandises et le popcorn, dit la brune en sortant de la pièce informatique.

-Yahiko et Itachi arrive quand ?, demanda l'informateur

-Dans 20 minutes environ, dit la Mikazuki depuis la cuisine.

-Je crois que Sasuke va bientôt se réveiller ma belle, dit-il en regardant l'écran.

-Je suis là, dit Chizuru en rentrant dans le salon avec les friandises et le popcorn.

Elle alla s'installer sur le divan où son ami était déjà présent.

-C'est parti…Akemi…

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Dans l'appart du couple

Sasuke fronça des sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda les alentours et se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans leur chambre. Il voulu se lever mais il senti une pression sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il leva la tête pour regarder la tête de lit et vit qu'il était attaché. Il senti un courant d'air froid sur leur, le faisant prendre conscience qu'il était nu.

_Tu vas me le payer Naruto_, pensa le brun en replaçant correctement sa tête pour regarder le plafond. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Ah, tu es réveiller Sasu, dit Naruto d'une voix joyeuse.

-Détache-moi, cria immédiatement Sasuke

-Tututu, dit le blond en regardant d'un regard faussement fâcher. Dit-moi pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit à une vengeance ? Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été seme et je te dois les 5 dernières fois que nous avons eues.

-Je vais te le faire payer, dit le Mister glaçon d'une voix glaciale

-J'ai vraiment peur mon cœur, dit le blond avec un sourire. Sinon tu veux savoir se que je te réserve pour la soirée.

-De toute manière tu vas me le dire, donc pourquoi tu me pose la question ?

-C'est vrai tu as raison, concéda l'homme yeux azurs. Bon eh bien je vais te le dire.

Le sourire joyeux que Naruto avait depuis le début de la conversation se transforma en un sourire plus sinistre. Il prit place sur la chaise placé exprès proche de la tête du brun.

-Tu vois Sasuke, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu as beaucoup profité de moi ses deux dernières semaines. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire sur ce que tu m'as fait ces deux semaines, donc j'ai décidé de prendre ma revanche.

_Holà, Il est fâché Usuratonkachi_, pensa Sasuke en regardant son amour.

-Donc, j'ai pensé à ma revanche et j'ai eu la bonne idée de consulté mon cousin qui m'a donner une superbe suggestion. Tu vois Sasuke, pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai injecté ce petit bijou, dévoila-t-il en montrant la fiole où un liquide mauve résidait. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas mis toute la dose pour être sur de pouvoir m'amuser avec toi une autre fois. Mais ne t'inquiet pas, la dose que je t'ai administré va me permettre de jouer assez longtemps avec toi.

-Je dois m'en réjouir, ironisa le brun.

-Bien sûr, sur ce commençant, dit-il en sortant un vibrateur.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dans l'appart d'à côté

-Je ne pensais pas que Naruto pouvait être aussi sadique, murmura Chizuru avec un sourire.

-Il y a bien des choses que tu ne connais pas sur mon cousin Chizuru, dit une voix derrière lui.

-Yahiko, dit-elle surprise en se retournant. Elle trouva le blond et son amant derrière le divan.

-Alors nous avons manqué grand-chose, demanda Itachi en prenant place sur le divan avec son blond.

-Juste les explications de Naruto sur pourquoi il veut se venger de Sasuke, dit nonchalamment Akemi

-Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu es là, à regarder cela avec nous alors que tu es un hétéro 100% pur et dur, révéla Yahiko.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de raison, dit le châtain en rougissant.

Yahiko ne remarqua pas le rougissement qui était à peine perceptible, mais Itachi ne fut pas dupe.

-Laisse Okada tranquille chéri. Il n'a… Itachi fut coupé par un cri qui venait de la télé. (Moi : Okada c'est le nom de famille d'Akemi pour plus de précision).

-Taisez-vous, je veux attendre, dit Chizuru en retournant toute son attention à la télévision.

-Sa va être chaud, dit Yahiko en prenant du popcorn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Appart du couple

-AH…

Naruto venait de mettre le vibrateur dans l'antre du Mister glaçon. Il remarqua que l'antre était déjà assoupli.

_Alors l'aphrodisiaque détente aussi les muscles. Intéressant_, pensa le blond.

-Na…Naruto…je…j'ai…chaud, souffla Sasuke.

-C'est normal, souffla le blond en activant le vibrateur.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH…

-J'aime comment tu réagis Sasuke…

-Na…Naaaaaa….Naruto…

_L'aphrodisiaque agit vraiment rapidement_, pensa le dominant de la soirée. _Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Chizuru m'a dit de le prendre avec modération_.

Naruto se releva de la place qu'il avait prit sur le lit et retourna sur la chaise. Il regarda pendant une dizaine de minutes Sasuke qui se perdait dans un monde de luxure. Le brun avait complètement perdu pied avec la réalité. Il ne pensait plus qu'a l'objet en lui qui vibrait et qui lui apportait tant de bonheur. Il ne senti pas quand son blond se leva pour reprendre place sur sa chaise, ni quand ce dernier se leva pour retirer son pantalon et ouvrir sa chemise. C'est quand il senti un caresse sur son front qu'il ouvrit les yeux il ne savait quand il avait fermé.

-Na…Naruto…

-Il est temps pour moi de prendre mon dessert…

Naruto pris l'un des bols qui avait été déposé sur la commode. Il ouvrit le pot et le montra à Sasuke qui fit légèrement surpris. (Moi : Il faut pas oublier que notre petit uke de Sasu est à moitié conscience de la réalité)

-Que dirais-tu d'une bonne glace à la vanille, dit le blond en déposant une cuillère de glace sur chaque téton durci du brun qui poussa un léger gémissement. Naruto reposa le pot de crème glacé sur la commode, puis il se pencha pour lécher la pointe de la petite montagne de glace.

Sasuke avait chaud et le froid qu'il ressentait sur ses tétons ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage. Il voulait que Naruto le soulage de cette fournaise de plaisir dans lequel il était plongé. Cependant, il savait que son amant n'allait pas le faire soulager. Il savait qu'il devait se la jouer en finesse s'il voulait en finir.

-Na…Naruto plus…plus…

-Que veux-tu Sasu…

-Lèche…lèche-moi…

-Commet tu veux, dit-il en s'approchant de son oreille.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses mon petit Sasuke, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude. Mais je peux t'assurer que sa ne fonctionnera pas.

Naruto augmenta la vitesse du vibrateur toujours dans l'antre chaud de Sasuke avant de commencer à récolter son dessert.

-AAAAHHHH…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dans l'appart d'à côté

-Ah…aaaaaahhhhh….

Chizuru regardait avec intensité son couple préféré qui se donnait dû plaisir. Tellement absorber par les images à la télé, elle sursauta quand Yahiko siffla.

-Je ne pensais pas que Naruto-san pouvait être aussi déchaîné, déclara Akemi surpris.

-Et encore, il est très gentil, déclara Yahiko

-Je me demande quand il est vraiment méchant ?, souffla Itachi

-Je ne pense pas qu'on va le savoir aujourd'hui, mais il est clair que je me conserve cette vidéo pour moi pour faire du chantage à Sasuke, déclara Chizuru avec un sourire sadique.

-Je veux une copie Chizuru, déclara Itachi.

-Tu devras payer, tu sais cela, dit la Mikazuki en regardant l'ainé Uchiwa.

-Okada, toi tu vas me donner un copie sans que je paye n'est-ce pas ?, demanda le brun en se retournant vers le châtain.

-Je ne me mêle pas de ça Uchiwa-san, déclara Akemi. De tout manière, ce n'est pas moi le patron, c'est elle, dit-il en montrant la patronne de l'entreprise.

-Tu vois Itachi, lui il a tout compris, dit Chizuru en faisant un grand sourire.

-Ouais, mais tu as intérêt à me faire un bon prix, dit l'Uchiwa en boudant.

-T'inquiète pas Itachi, dit-elle

-Les amis sa devient chaud, déclara Yahiko.

Tout le monde retourna leur attention à la télévision.

_Cette vidéo vaut de l'or_, pensa Chizuru

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Appart du couple

Naruto venait de finir de lécher la crème glacé qu'il avait placé sur les tétons de sa moitié. Il se releva et regarda le brun qui était un véritable appel à la luxure avec son regard sombre, ses joues rougies, son souffle court et tout les suçons qu'il avait maintenant dans son cou. Il eut un sourire et se baissa pour poser un léger baissé sur l'intimité durci de son amant.

-Aaahhh…Na…Naruto…

-Oui ?

-Je…je vais…aaahhh

-Quoi, dit-il en bougeant le vibrateur toujours présent dans l'intimité du brun.

-Ouaaaahhhh…Naruto…laisse…laisse moi….jouiiiiirrrr…

-Supplies-moi…

-Je…je t'en…su…supplie…Naruto…

-D'accord, dit le blond en prenant l'intimité en bouche.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke ne put retenir l'immense vague de plaisir qui le prenait. Il se cambra à son casser le dos. Naruto avala tout la semence qu'il recevait. Il ne laissa aucune goutte. Il retira le vibrateur. Il se releva et regarda son brun qui était totalement dans un autre monde. Il détacha Sasuke et le retourna sur le ventre avant que celui si s'en rentre compte. Il rattacha les mains à la tête de lit, mais laissa les pieds libres. Il plaça Sasuke à quatre pattes et pris un bol sur la commode et versa le caramel au niveau des fesses qu'il regardait depuis le début de la soirée. Puis, il se pencha pour souffler dans l'oreille de Sasuke tout en prenant son membre qui s'était déjà durcit.

-Sasuke, souffla Naruto

-Hn…

-Il est temps de continuer mon beau…

-Na…Naruto…je…

-Quoi… dit-il est resserrant sa prise sur le membre

-Aaaaahhhh…

-Tu es d'accord pour continuer…

-aaaaaaahhhhh

-C'est bien se que je pensais, dit le blond en descendant vers l'intimité. Il lécha le caramel qu'il avait mis sur lui. Sasuke baissa la tête pour mordre l'oreille afin de réduit l'intensité de ses gémissements.

-Je veux t'entendre Sasuke, dit-il en plongeant un doigt dans l'antre chaud.

-AH…

-Tu es tellement serré, malgré le fait que tu as eu un vibrateur durant tout ce temps…

-Naruto…plus…vient en moi…

-Pas maintenant, dit-il en reprenant sa première occupation qui était de lécher le caramel présent sur le brun.

-S'il…S'il te plaît… ah…

Naruto continua à gouter son amour tout en jouant de ses doigts à l'intérieur, malgré les supplications de Sasuke pour qu'il le pénètre.

-Naruto…je…je vais…

-Jouit Sasuke…

Sasuke jouit une nouvelle fois. Il était totalement pantelant. Naruto sourie, puis il mit du lubrifiant sur son membre durci. Il pénétra d'un coup cet antre chaud qu'il convoitait depuis le début.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…cria Sasuke

-Enfin, souffla Naruto

-Bouge Naruto…Bouge…

Naruto commença directement par des coups de butoirs lents, forts et profonds qui firent hurler Sasuke. Il s'amusa avec la vitesse, allant rapide comme pour les amener à la jouissance pour ensuite ralentir d'un coup. Sasuke se perdait de son monde de plaisir.

Après un certain temps, Naruto senti que son amant allait jouir une nouvelle fois et s'arrêta.

-Dit le, dit Naruto

-Je…Je…

-Dit le Sasuke, souffla Naruto

-Je suis dé…désolé… souffla le brun

Naruto sourie et recommença ces coups. Cela ne pris pas de temps pour que les deux arrivèrent au septième ciel. Les deux s'effondrèrent sur le lit et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

-Je…je suis par…pardonné… demanda Sasuke qui avait le souffle court.

-Oui…

-Alors pourquoi j'ai toujours aussi chaud, souffla-t-il

-Je n'ai pas dit que la soirée était terminée, dit le blond avec un sourire malveillant.

_Je vais mourir_, pensa Sasuke qui se faisait ravager la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée.

Pendant le reste de la soirée et de la nuit, ils le firent de nombreuse fois.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Appart d'à côté

-Je vais être riche avec cette vidéo, déclara Chizuru satisfaite.

-Et encore ce n'est pas fini, dit Yahiko

-Peut-être, mais j'en ai assez vu pour la soirée, dit-elle en se levant. Moi je vais me coucher.

-Eh bien nous allons y aller, dit Itachi en se levant aussi

-Quoi déjà, dit le cousin de Naruto surpris.

-Oui mon beau, nous y allons. Il est tant que nous nous amusons aussi, dit Itachi d'une voix charmeuse.

-D'accord, dit Yahiko en se levant. Bye Chizu, bye Akemi, dit-il en suivant son amant. Il sortir de l'appart, laissant Akemi et Chizuru ensemble.

-Tu as installé les caméras, demanda Chizuru en regardant Akemi. Ce dernier se leva en enlaça la brune.

-J'ai envoyé mes assistants le faire pendant qu'ils étaient avec nous, dit-il.

-Tu es un amour, dit-elle en posant un baiser sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-Bonne nuit mon beau, dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte du châtain.

-Bonne nuit…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une semaine plus tard

Bureau de Chizuru

-Voici la vidéo et les photos, déclara Akemi qui était face à Chizuru. Cette dernière ouvrit le dossier. Un sourire pris place sur son visage. Elle referma le dossier et le mis dans le tiroir qui lui était destiné.

-Est-ce que la vidéo d'Itachi et Yahiko est prête ? demanda la patronne

-Bientôt, répondit le châtain.

-Bien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Chizuru. Celle-ci fit signe à Akemi de prendre le passage qui était derrière le tableau accrocher en mur à droit d'elle.

-À ce soir Chizuru, dit-il

-À ce soir, répondit-elle

Le passage se referma derrière lui. Au même moment, la porte de son bureau sur un blond qui avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Et puis Naruto, mes produits-t-on aidé ?, dit-elle

-C'est justement pour cela que je viens, dit-il. Je voulais te remercier.

-Ça me fait plaisir d'aidé mes amis, dit la patronne en souriant.

-en tout cas, merci Chizu, dit l'Uzumaki.

-Tu sais où m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit-elle

-Oui, bon je te laisse, dit-il en sortant.

-Bye Naruto, dit la patronne

Naruto sorti du bureau. Chizuru pris son téléphone et appela un personne un des ses clients habituels.

-Bonjour…

-…

-Oui je viens de recevoir de nouvelle photo…

-…

-Bien je vous retrouve à la place habituelle ?

-…

-Bien à plus tard…

Chizuru sourie se le va pour regarda à travers de la fenêtre le décor qui s'offrait à elle.

-Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Yahiko, grâce à vous je vais avoir beaucoup d'argent, dit-elle.

Une belle journée commençait pour Chizuru et ses amis.

Fin

Moi : J'ai trop le rôle que je me suis donnée

Mekashi : POURQUOI J'ÉTAIS ENCORS EN MAID ?

Moi : Je te l'ai dit, c'était pour le bien de l'histoire…

Mekashi : Je te jure que je vais te le faire payer…

Moi : Je sais les risques que je prends.

Sasuke _qui rentre en défonçant la porte du studio_ : C'est quoi ce torchon, _dit-il en laissant la fic parterre_

Moi : C'est la fic du Narusasu day, dit_-je en le foudroyant de mon regard_

Sasuke : Et pourquoi je suis un Uke

Moi : C'est le Narusasu day

Sasuke : Ok, je reformule, pourquoi j'ai l'air aussi soumis, _dit-il_

Moi : C'est un demande de Naruto

Sasuke : Je vais le tuer…

Moi : Au moins c'est pas que tu veux tuer pour une fois…

Sasuke : T'inquiet, ton tour viendras, _dit-il en sortant_

Moi : Bon ben moi je vais continuer mon autre fic, _dit-elle en rentrant dans sa chambre_

Mekashi : Eh bien, ils m'ont oublié, _dit-elle_. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Narusasu Day tout le monde

À bientôt mes lecteurs


End file.
